Dirty Sunshine
by Zok.Zok.Abbey
Summary: He grinned, "Honestly, Kandi. If your here to seduce me, well, I dare say, do it already." Posted all at once, sappy ending, you'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

What's with me posting the same boring disclaimer? Unable to think of anything better, that's why.

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

Nick Jonas groaned rather loudly, rolling over in bed.

HIT. HIT. HIT.

He put a pillow over his head, now awake but not wanting to admit it, "Frankie, please just tell mom I'll be up in a minute!"

Giggle. Stumble. Click-hit combo.

Nick looked up for the first time, realizing it wasn't morning at all. It was in the middle of the night, and the noises were from the first-story window of his California bedroom. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust in the darkness. His curls looked like they were just styled and groomed. His hair was just as talented as he was. He took a giant sigh, knowing full well what it probably was, but hoping it wasn't.

Nick got out of bed, and stumbled for the light switch, finding it in seconds, and opening his plain white shades next. He was right. He let out one last groan before unlocking and opening his window, allowing his best friend to stumble/fall in with her leather boots on. Rolling his eyes, as she tripped, he closed the window and the shades, sitting on the floor next to where she tripped and helped her pull off her shoes, and he let her hair down for her, going into his overly cleaned closet and grabbing her a plain white tee, and putting it over her tight almost bra like one she had on before that.

He threw an extra pain of PJ pants at her, not willing to put it under her skirt FOR her. He sat next to her. No words were exchanged so far, mostly because having a conversation with someone drunk is normally somewhat tedious. He ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair and softened as she swayed and rambled on about… well, Kandi just rambles a lot when drunk, Nick stopped paying attention to what she said when drunk after she told him he had 'a nice ankles' and then, threw up on his nice ankles. "Hey, Kan-kan," He said softly, "Can you put on the PJ bottoms so your skirt doesn't…ride up in your sleep?" He knew very well that she was probably past the obnoxious stage of her drinking where she is demanding attention and running around. She was just going to pass out soon.

"Mmm.." She looked confused, and then eyed Nick like she hadn't noticed him before. "OH! Nick.. Hehe, HI!" Kandi doesn't slur MUCH when drunk, she just sounds like a major dumb ass. She ignored his request until he asked it twice more, to which she growled and slid the pants under her skirt, annoying with his insistent ness.

"Thank you." He replied patiently, pulling her up carefully and laying her in his bed, despite her protests and snide remarks, and sure enough… like every other time, she falls asleep once her head hits the pillow. He walked to the kitchen, got the trash can and aspirin, put both by his bed for Kandice in the morning, before climbing in as well and falling into a not so deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

What's with me posting the same boring disclaimer? Unable to think of anything better, that's why.

What's with me posting the same authors note? Laziness, that's why.

* * *

Kandice Gomeze groaned inaudibly the second her extremely blue ocean shaded eyes opened, not loudly, because she didn't want to wake anyone. Her head was pounding. Luckily, the shades were closed. She closed her eyes still, and laid back into her best friends pillow. She didn't remember getting there, but that's not surprising, really... she remembers her first drink or two and she always ends up at Nick's house when she drinks. It had surprised them both, the first time. They were both fourteen and had known each other for maybe a month. She had felt so guilty about it, knowing they weren't close. But still, somehow, they've been best friends for two years now, making them both sixteen. Nick, of course, handling it way better than she is. And he's a freaking rock star.

She heard a slamming of a dresser drawer shut, rather loudly. Her groan was very audible now. She opened her eyes, watching Nick roll up the sleeves of his light yellow pastel colored shirt, his blue loose tie matching. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kankan. Did my getting ready for the day bother you?" She moaned as some form of a yes, "Well know how it wouldn't bother you? IF YOU WEREN'T HUNG THE FUCK OVER!" She put her hands on her head shooting her best friend a rather harsh glare. They had these fights all the time, people except it from them. Sometimes she starts it, sometimes him. But it never lasts, because she ends up drinking out of depression of the fight, and she ends up on his floor, and it repeats itself.

Nick couldn't just... NOT let her in. She'd end up getting run over in her drunken state, and he'll always be the type to take care of people... That includes his best friend. "We--" Kandice started to try to think of a come back, when her vomit got the best of her, the trash can next to the bed was useful, because that's what she upchucked into.

Nick simply walked over to the bed and gently put her hair into a ponytail for her. There's that caring side again. He can go from livid to calm in a matter of seconds, it shocks people around him at times... he doesn't USUALLY get mad; Kandice is just 'special'. When she was finished for the time being, he motioned to the end table, "You have water and Aspirin. I'm going to go take the trash out." He stated, eying the trash can with a unreadable expression, before just taking the bag and leaving the can for her, in case.

"Hey, Nick. Good morning, bro' where you going?" Kevin greeted overly happy, obviously hearing him yell at Kandice before. His family is used to it, well... his parents were told that her parents are away on business a lot, and that's why she sleeps over. They trust Nick about her sleeping in his bed. But Joe and Kevin knew the fact of the matter about her drinking.

"Taking the trash out." He grumbled, and Kevin knew off the bat it would be one of those days that Nick was in a funk. It doesn't happen often, Nick tries not to let much bring him down, an upbeat person, perhaps he doesn't show it as much as Joe, but still, upbeat. Kevin went back to texting, hearing Joe walk out of his room with his shaggy hair in a mess.

Joe got a can of red bull out of the fridge and sat next to Kevin, reading the newspaper. ...Well, it was the comics. But that's totally still the newspaper. Joe looked up as Nick walked in from outside, "Where'd yah go, Nick?"

"I was taking out the trash." Anything was obviously just annoying Nick this morning, and a few minutes later, Nick excited his room again...

"Where are you going now, Nick?" Joe asked in his child-like self.

Nick scowled, "I'm cleaning our trash can, apparently." Kevin and Joe burst out into laughter as Nick glared as them and a tired and very hung over looking Kandice stumbled out of the room.

"I'm sowwy, Nicky. It's over now, I can tell…" Kandice said, obviously very sorry for her best friends bad mood. He just walked outside carrying the trashcan. Kandice looked at the two boys like her brothers and sunk into the chair in between the two of them. "He hates me." She stated, taking three more Aspirin for her head that was still throbbing.

Joe gave her a look of sympathy, Kevin doing it as well. "Well, you did make that promise to him about a month ago that you'd try to stop drinking." Kevin said thoughtfully. "Right after it happened, he told me he doubted you'd listen, and then when two weeks turned into around four weeks that you haven't woken him in the middle of the night drunk, he was really proud of you. He told be a few days ago. Maybe he's not mad, just disappointed?"

Kandice bit her bottom lip. Hard, so it'd bleed. "I… I don't know. He's been mad at me plenty, but knowing he was seriously disappointed is worse. No offense Kevin, but I still feel horrible. That pep talk of sorts was almost as disappointing as me." She covered her face with her hands, as Joe patted her on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

What's with me posting the same boring disclaimer? Unable to think of anything better, that's why.

What's with me posting the same authors note? Laziness, that's why.

Man, don't you wish I'd say something interesting?

* * *

Kandice walked through the very dirty and busy streets of L.A. wearing a pair of faded jeans, converse, and Nicks plain white tee from earlier. She scuffed her shoes on the dirty street. She only does what she does to keep Nick.

Well, she doesn't own him. But that month that she didn't drink, they almost never talked. At least when she does drink she gets to sleep next to him and wake up with him. They even talk more when she ends up drunk! Sometimes yelling, but it still counts. She really didn't think much about it. She figured, it was a good plan to stay close to someone that she cares about. Well, when she was fourteen, it really was just because she wanted to drink… to feel older or something. She never thought about the fact, until this morning, that it would affect him too.

She doubts she can stop drinking, now. She does it every night, and the month that Nick thought she wasn't drinking, she just made sure one of her other friends watched her and make sure she doesn't show up on his doorstep. … Or, windowsill in their case. She bit her lip again, knowing she was getting followed. They weren't hiding it either, they would walk in front of her and take pictures and ask millions of questions. Stupid paparazzi. She recognized one of them, a female, that is almost everywhere taking pictures. She paid to get Kandice a coffee once. She waved for her camera, and looked down once again.

Questions. Kandice hates them, as a celebrity she avoids them as much as possible. "Nick Jonas and you are still fighting!?", "That's an interesting outfit, looks like a males shirt…IS IT?" , "Kandice, Kandice, is it true you slept with Nick Jonas!?" That mans voice was louder than the rest. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the man with hatred.

"Of course it isn't, you idiot." She snapped, realizing how it almost sounded like she was angry about that fact. Oh brother. They're going to think she wants to have sex with Nick now. "We're still fighting. We don't associate." She recovered, returning walking.

Her and Nick were at a red carpet even, and of all places to fight, they did it there. Before that, they'd been known as best friends, going everywhere together, a Zac and Vanessa type, if you will. It was all over the magazines. "Nick Jonas red with anger." "Kandice Gomez in Tears." "A Friendship Ending." And they decided to not tell the magazines they made up, it'd keep most rumors away from them for the most part. Well, that was a mistake. They come MORE now. They are now known as the Paris and Nicole of fights.

"Than why is there pictures of you exiting his house, today?" Someone yelled from the back. She, being an actress, smiled naturally. The sex question shocked her, but she SAW them taking pictures when she was leaving.

"I was there because I forgot my favorite necklace there from the last time we hung out." She pointed to the necklace that she really did leave at his house from a night or two ago. They visibly groaned that they had no story. She was a good actress. "Now if you excuse me, I have a hair appointment to get to." She mumbled almost shylym walking through the people and knowing they were still following her.

Not ready to give up someone yelled, "For your movie premier tonight? The one that the Jonas Brothers are attending."

She didn't even turn around, "Its not my place to uninvited the Jonas boys. Our fight shouldn't inconvenient their career."

Having plenty more questions, Kandice just didn't feel like answering them, she walked into the Hair Salon instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

What's with me posting the same boring disclaimer? Unable to think of anything better, that's why.

What's with me posting the same authors note? Laziness, that's why.

Man, don't you wish I'd say something interesting?

Pickles.

* * *

Nick found it hard to be around Kandice the more that she showed up drunk. He knew, he'd be fine without her. But… What about how she will be without him? He knew what he had to do, but it seemed so hard. Groaning, he downed the rest of his Red Bull, and got off his bed. They had to be at Kandi's movie premier in thirty minutes, but luckily enough he was already showered and dressed.

He got the gist of the movie. Troubled youth, sent away, falls in love, becomes better person. Its been done a ton of times, but he had a feeling he'd like her version better than anyone else's. Knowing the star can do that to movies. But… maybe, just maybe, this subject hit to close to home. She IS in trouble. She DOES need to go away. And make herself better. She won't, Nick knew.

Joe came in without knocking, "Hey dude. Ready to go? We'll get you McDonalds on the way, if you behave!" He said like an adult to a child, patting his little brothers' head. Nick snorted, and swatted his hand away, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. I'm ready." He said seriously, annoyed, fixing the spot of hair Joe messed up. Joe sighed at the bad mood his brother was in. Nick was actually pretty fun when he wasn't in a funk. As they were walking out, Nick pointed to Joe's shirt as Kevin walked next to them in the hall. "By the way, Joe. You have something brown on your shirt… is it like, chocolate?" Nick faked confusion,

Kevin knew what he was doing, and tilted his head to the side as if to get a better look. "Mmm... Yes, Nicholas. It does look like chocolate." A confused Joe looked down, only to find Nick's finger flick him when he did. Kevin started cracking up, and gave Nick a high five, whom was chuckling to himself as well.

"Awe, come on guys… that's so lame!" Joe whined, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "It's the oldest trick in the book." He sounded very much like a small child, and it only made Kevin and Nick laugh harder. "Guyyyyyssssss."

"It may be the oldest trick in the book, but you totally fell for it!" Kevin sniggered. Wish a 'humph' Joe walked out of the house and to the car pretending to be angry with them still. He was obviously just plotting revenge. "MOM, WE'RE LEAVING!" Kevin yelled, only to hear a small reply of 'Have fun' as a return.

When they got there, after getting McDonalds (Nick whined saying Joe promised until they yet through the drive-thru out of pure annoyance) it was like all the other red carpet events they've been too, dresses, photographs, fans. All three of them live for things like this, though.

Next to them, two celebrities over, was Stephanie Rodner, Jared Fall and of course, Kandice Gomez all posing for pictures together, being the stars of the film. One fan noticed Nick glancing over at Kandice multiple times, so when he gave her his autograph, she nodded knowingly, "I think you should make up with her." She told him, before happily squealing his her friends about Kevin coming over (Because he was her favorite, apparently) after smiling politely at the girl and waving goodbye, he continued letting the flashes take pictures. Until a group of photographers decided they wanted a picture of Kandice and him. Of course they both were fine with it, but not wanting to show it, they gave the camera uncomfortable 'I want to be anywhere but here' looks. It was priceless.

Joe laughed so hard, and decided he's getting them both that picture framed for Christmas. Nick had his arm around her shoulders awkwardly, and she was making a slight face and looking away, as if waiting to be saved. They were good actors.

Kandice was very surprised when she realized Nick has slipped a paper in her hand somehow during that whole 'awkward' encounter. She kept it in a small fold in her hand until her and Stephanie (Jared was asked to stay and take some pictures with his old co-stars) entered the private bathroom to which Kandice unfolded and read out loud. Steph knew everything that was happening.

"Kan-kan, Meet me behind the giant Panda sculpture (WTF is up with that, by the way?) Right before the movie starts. –NN"

Steph wrinkled her nose, "Whose N at N?"

Kandice rolled her eyes with a giant grin, "Nick at Night. He thinks it clever." Kandi laughed and ripped the letter throwing it away.

Stephanie squealed. "So behind the freaky killer looking panda, huh!? Maybe you'll get some action with the boy already. And maybe your action with him can get me action with one of his SMOKING hott brothers!" He nudged her friend lightly, winking.

Kandice giggled, "Well, although you and Kevin would make beautiful babies--"

"You can bet on that partner!" Steph cut in,

"—I'll hold off to see what Nick has to say first. For all I know, he could be telling me he has AIDs or something." She joked to her twenty-one year old co-star. Steph mumbled something about being straight when Kandice caught sight of the clock. "Ohh, I gotta meet him. Wish me luck!" Kandice said to her friend,

"Luck!" Steph replied happily as the two opened the single's bathroom room, to see a man waiting impatiently give them raised eyebrows. Steph, being… erm, Steph. Raised her hands up as if getting arrested, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Buddy. I know what you're thinking. We're just friends, so get that mind OUT OF the gutter, Mister!" She said in all her… weird glory.

Kandice burst out laughed at her friend, "Your such a goober." She said between laughs and making her way over to the stalker-killer Panda bear. Nick was waiting patiently.

"Kan-ka--I mean, Kandice. I need to talk to you." Kandi knew this must be bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

What's with me posting the same boring disclaimer? Unable to think of anything better, that's why.

What's with me posting the same authors note? Laziness, that's why.

Man, don't you wish I'd say something interesting?

Pickles. ...Wth?

* * *

"What's up?" She asked hesitantly to her best friend. He shifted from one foot to the other, staring at the ground. "Nick, what's up?"

"Its just that…" He bit his lip. Nick hasn't ever been very bold about things. He looked up, "With you're drinking--I--" In his mind he groaned, but right now we continued, "Uh… I think we should stop being friends." He blurted, almost surprised at the sentence that came out. "I mean, no midnight windows break ins, no…seeing one and other… and no speaking. You need to stop drinking, Kandice."

She looked at him with glossy wide eyes. He really just said that? Her best friend of two years said that? "B-but what if… What if I stopped drink, what than?"

He hated hearing her voice like that. Quivering, vulnerable. "Maybe after a year…" He muttered, feeling like a giant dickhead.

"A YEAR!?" She whisper-yelled.

He glared at her this time, "Well you should stop all together." She doubted he'd change his mind.

She looked down at her stupid heels. "So if I stop drinking…?"

"If you stay sober, we can be friends again."

She looked up again; Nick felt his heart stings being tugged seeing she was crying. "Uhmm. I have too…I… have somewhere to be." She muttered, wiping her tears and heading straight to an exit.

"Hey—I want Kandi, they're waiting for everyone to be seated…" Steph said walking around the corner, almost running straight into Nick. "Hey… where's…?"

"She left." He answered, looking at his shoes for the ten millionth time that night.

Steph's eyes turned to slits and she poked his chest. "What'd you do, you…you…you…idiot! Why didn't you run AFTER her!? She could be in huge trouble!" Steph has taken to the roll of 'mom' in Kandice's life, since her mom wasn't there for her. "Right now? She could be getting high, raped or drunk! And I thought you were supposed to be her best friend." She hissed, slapping him, because she's always wanted to slap someone, and running out the door that Kandice had.

Nick groaned, weighing his options, before making his way back to the theatre, where all eyes were on him. "Umm… You'll have to start without two of your stars." He awkwardly announced. Jared glared at the kid, knowing he had sometime to do with it. Nick just ignored the glares everyone was giving him, like them leaving was HIS fault. Well… it was, but still.

"Awkward." Joe muttered to his brothers.

"Not helping, Joe." Kevin rolled his eyes, hitting Joe in the shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

I don't even know.

* * *

Two Years Later.

"I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him..."

Kandice groaned, hitting off the radio. Her single. She loved it and all, wrote it loosely two years ago after Nick 'friend-dumped' her. Clicking her tongue, she pulled her green Jeep up to her apartment. She's seventeen years old, and sober. And she hasn't spoke to Nick is two years. Sure, he's called. But she didn't answer. He calls every other day, actually. She just doesn't want to talk to him. He let go of her so easily, and she needs to let him go. Steph scuffed from the passenger seat and turned it on again. Now at a different part, the song continued.

"I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be okay  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine--"

Kandice scowled at her friend, turning the Jeep off and getting out. Steph did the same, pouting. While in the elevator up to her floor, the highest, floor 30, she noticed for the first time what Steph was wearing. "Oh. my. lord. How many times do I have to tell you to NOT wear that?" Steph looked down. She was wearing her 'Team Gomeze' shirt. After the whole ditching the movie debacle, most people figured it was another fight... which it was. And soon later tee's on the net came out with a pink shirt stating 'Team Gomeze' or 'Team Kandice' (you could choose either) and a blue shirt with 'Team Jonas' and 'Team Nick' on them. Kandice hated them, and she knew Nick did too.

For a moment, she let herself remember the first message he left her, exactly a year after their fight, "Hey, Kan-kan," She scuffed to herself when hearing that, "Er...uh, its Nick...Jonas... I miss you. Are you...okay to hang out?" His 'polite' way of asking if she was sober wasn't that polite at all. "I bought the new CD. ...Some sounded...like we were in similar situations. I doubt they're about it though, right?" By the sound of his voice, they both knew it wasn't right, and Kandice had felt gulity at how sad he sounded about it.. "I like How I Feel and How Strong. But... listen, call me. I really, really, really, really, REALLY, miss you. I...thought this would be easier than it was, and it's not at all. Please, call me, ok? Don't hesitate. Oh. And about those Team shirts... I hate them. So much. I know you do too, unless you changed THAT much in a year. Call me. Uh...er... Joe and Kev say 'Hello'. But I heard you guys keep in touch... so, thats good... loveyoubestiebye!" She had deleted it right away, it was awkward and she didn't want to deal with him. But now, a year after that, he still leaves one every other day. She found herself look forward to them, they kind of seem like a blog. And she loved it. The awkwardness left after a few messages, yet she hasn't called him. She wants too... but... she's afraid of him. What will happen..

"I want Kandi?" Steph asked as they stood outside the apartment door, Kandice looking off at nothing. She snapped out of it, and laughed while unlocking the door.

"Sorry." She murmured. After thinking a bit, she realized Nick hadn't left a message yesterday, but the day before. Making today message day. She worked hard to conceal her squeal. "Hey lets go get changed into our suits, chicka." They were going to the beach.

"Be there in a sec." Kandice told her, to which Steph nodded and bounced away. Yes, bounced. Her and Joe are like, exactly a like. But she has the hots for Kevin. They'd actually make a good couple. Once out of view, Kandice ran to the answering machine and pressed play.

"Hey, Kan-kan! I finally get a break from promoting the new album. About effing time! Ha. How's Cinko? The little monster misses me, I bet. I'm not sure why I ask things anymore, I'm pretty sure all chances of you responding are slim to WAY WAY none. But whatever. I like hearing myself speak. Because that isn't conceded at all." She smiled at his sarcasm. He seemed very bouncy today. She likes to think these messages are his break out time, where he can be weird and crazy like Joe, for once in his life. "So, I dropped my iPhone leaving a concert today. It shattered. On the plus side, I have a sidekick again. I sure missed it. Rumor on the street, thats what you have. IM me something, dollface. I saw some pictures of you on a fansite from yesterday coming back from filming the new movie, and going shopping. Yellow shirt with white skinny jeans. And of course you had Cinko in hand. I might be border lining stalker if this keeps going my way. Ok. I have to go, Joe is in need of water, yet he wont tell me what kind (No, not drinking water. Kevin got him a glass and he refused) I swear, this kid is getting stabbed if he doesn't shut up. I love you, I miss you. Happy Birthday!"

She frowned at the last part and went to the calender. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th...there it is, The 16th. She is officially 18 years old now. The fact her friend she hasn't talked to in two years remembered that, and she hadn't, made her wonder if she was working too hard. Turning, she almost ran straight into Steph, whom was now in a bathing suit and holding a cupcake with a candle. "Don't tell me you knew too...?"

"Too? What? Of course I remembered tit was your birthday, stupid! All the reporters remembered too, you didn't NOTICE them wishing you Happy Birthday? Besides... hah. I hate sand, I'm going to the beach for you, dear." She grinned, motioning to the candle. Kandice closed her eyes, thinking of all that just happened. It was like a surprise Birthday. What could she wish for? What did she need? And then it came to her. smiling, she blew the candles out and opened her eyes, giving Steph a quick hug.

"Let me get dressed." She ran into her bedroom, not bothering to close the door. Her and Steph are like sisters, it doesn't matter. She slipped on her black bathing suit with rainbow polka dots and searched through her closet for something to throw over it. She stopped at a shirt hanging neatly in the back of her closet. Grinning, she grabbed it and slipped it over her swimming gear.

* * *

P.S. the song 'Skin' wasn't written by me, it was written by the writers of Instant Start, and Alexz Johnson sings it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

I don't even know.

* * *

Steph just about jumped out of her whits with happiness when she saw me. "NO EFFING WAY! HELL YES!" And with that, she tackled me onto the couch. I let out a high pitched yell, and then broke into giggles. My day brightened considerably now that I realized it was my Birthday. And I'm ready to take that step. FINALLY.

If your wondering what all the commotion is about, over my polka dot swim-suit is a dark blue shirt that went to my knee's and had the words 'Team Nick' in bold black letters that Steph had gotten me as a joke about a year ago. I faintly noticed how silly we looked, she had a 'Team Gomeze' shirt on, and I had a 'Team Nick' one on, but still, I grabbed my beach tote and we were off! Once outside by my car, of course the paparazzi were going crazy with photos and questions about said shirt, but I simply grinned and continued to my jeep. The beach was only about ten minutes from my place, and after three hours of sun bathing, swimming, and just annoying Steph in general...I pulled out my sidekick LX. Or, 'sidecrack' as Steph calls it. She's told me time and time again that a iPhone is better, but I just can't give up 'ol Sidekick...y. Anyway, when I was sure the photos were released on the net, I texted Nick (he, of course, left his new number, AIM screen name and new email. Freaking stalker.) with a simple **Sidekicks pone iPhones anyway.**

Yeah, I'm rad enough to tell my best friend he's forgiven by telling him his new phone is much cooler than his old one. Do you have a problem with that? I didn't think so. I didn't wait around for a reply. I mean, I'm not planning on clinging or anything, by replying right away. C'mon, I just forgave the boy. I'm not gonna stalk him now. So, naturally, Steph and I decided to get ice cream by the deserted peer (it was a dark day--not a good beach day at all, which would be way we came). For some reason though, I kept my Sidekick with me more than usual. Waiting for a buzz/ring? Possibly.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I got a text back, while the ice cream dude was getting us our cones. **Nice shirt.** I grinned and bit my nail, thinking of a reply other than 'Thanks, lets get drunk!', because when I'm freaked I babble... and yeah. I was startled when it buzzed again. **Stop biting your nails.** I raised my eyebrows. I figured he saw my shirt like a creepy stalker he is, through a fansite. But he'd he know about the... I lifted my head and looked around, jumping out of my skin when seeing Joe Jonas running full speed towards me. "EEP!" I jumped aside just in time, cause he ran into a effing pole and would have taken me with him. That kid.

I looked back in the direction he came in, and nearly dropped dead when I saw him. Not Kevin, (although he was making google-eyes at Steph) no, it was Nick. Wearing a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a red tie, and a pair of super skinny jeans. He was leaning casually against a street light on the boardwalk, where we were, with his sidekick in his line of sight. He was wearing a smirk. "EEEEK!" And with that, I ran as fast as I could, and tackled (well, he would have fallen if he wasn't a jerk...a strong jerk, that is) his into the biggest hug ever. He returned it with just as much enthusiasm, possibly more. No doubt more.

And it wasn't until I was wrapped in his arms and his scent, that I realized how much I missed him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing yo. Well...I own my original characters, I guess...and my computer... and my Nick Jonas poster... Le sigh.

I don't even know.

* * *

We unwrapped from our hug, much to my dismay, I've always liked the kid, it's just as hard to let myself away from him for a minute now that I'm actually close to him than I thought it would be. I made sure our hands stayed connected, though. "Nicky." I muttered, hugging him again at once. I felt him chuckle a bit, and wrap his arms around me as well. We stayed there for god knows how long, until I felt moisture touch my eyes. I sniffled once, trying to be discrete, he didn't buy it.

"Are you...crying?" He asked, pulling back a bit, to see my felt. But I immediately held onto him tighter, burying my face back into his chest. I honestly can't believe how relieved I am to just be near him. If we could hug forever, I would never drink a drop again. "Why are you crying?" He whispered softly into my ear, playing with my hair a bit as he hugged back. He seems so much older than me. He's so mature, and so much taller than I. I shrugged, childishly, as I continued to hug him. He smelled good. Like the old times I've missed so much. Waking up with him next to me. Every time I woke up with him next to me, it was the new best day ever. He chuckled at me, before grabbing my waist and lifting my slim body up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he rested my weight on his hip, like I was a toddler. I didn't care, though, and continued to glomp onto him. Honestly, who knew I missed him this much? Well...Steph, probably knew.

I moved my arms from his midsection to around his neck, just as tightly. Well, a little less, because I didn't want to choke him to death. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he walked over to our friends/his family. "Nicky." He glanced at me, a smile on his face that wouldn't go away. "I missed you." His smiled got wider as he stopped walking after a few steps, and grabbed my hips, moving me so my legs were still wrapped around him, but I was facing his face instead of side. He got a distressed look on his face, and I realized for the first time how much I was actually crying. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and it's embarrassing. I wiped them quickly. "I'm just happy." I told him honestly, giving him a peck on his nose.

"I've wanted to see you for so long, Kandi." He muttered, looking at me with those eyes. Those stupid eyes. I suddenly got an idea. I grinned and jumped out of his arms, so fast he didn't have time to protest, and shrugged.

"See yah later, Nick at Night." And with that, I grabbed Steph by the hand, ignored Nick's confused face and ran to the car.

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this?" Steph asked for the tenth time that night. But the grin led me to believe that if I said 'wait, no, I don't, lets go home' she wouldn't let me. It was around two at night, and all the lights in the Jonas home were out. They go to sleep early. Steph and I (we live together, if I forgot to mention) don't go to sleep until the sun comes up. Unless we're on movies, that is. But yeah, we usually watch movies all night. I nodded, rolling my eyes and glancing around for reporters.

Obviously Nick and I's scene on the boardwalk didn't go unnoticed by the reporters that are always lurking about. At least ten pictures were released online, and probably on the front cover of every magazine tomorrow, of us hugging. We looked so much more intimate than I would have thought. Specially me kissing his nose, and yeah. I was reading comments of one of the fansites for us (as a friendship and couple. OMG. Yeah, it's Nick Wants Kandi org. I check it often to see what people are saying, and I have to admit I like the site. Then again, I like Nick) and they were way funny. Like, 'They so want to jump each other' and 'LYKE OMG! I 3 them both, but I'm SO JELUS!' notice how they misspelled jealous. But yeah. I have no life. OH MY GOD! I'm turning into Nick, with his obsession of my fansites! OH NO! ...I suppose I'll survive.

I got out of the car, waving my best friend goodbye, as I tip-toed to Nick's window. TAP, TAP, TAP. I did my best to look drunk. But it's been two years, and I can't remember exactly what it's like. Plus, I'm in my old leather boots and its annoying. I almost wasn't ready when he opened the window with sleepy eyes, but pulled together last minute. I giggled obnoxiously and climbed through his window, to meet harsh, sad, cold, angry, eyes. They held a lot. And I felt like dropping the act at once, but instead continued it. I giggled and waved, stumbling a bit. He narrowed his eyes, and went and got out PJ pants and a white tee. "I thought you'd at least wait for something big to happen to start again," He muttered, more to himself than to me, sadly. I'd made him sad. Oh well, I need to continue the plan. He pulled the shirt over my top (or lack there of, it was more like a bra) and let my fall to the floor lightly, before trying several times to get me to put the pj pants on under my skirt.

He sighed deeply, aggravated, but smiling slightly. "I'm not putting the pants on for you. You know how to do it yourself, Kandi. Although if this is a big plan to get my hands up your skirt..." He raised his eyebrows up and down a few times, "I'd be glad to do it." There is no way he could see through my act so quickly. So, I decided not to drop the act for a bit. "Honestly, Kandi. If your here to seduce me, well, I dare say, do it already." Nick Jonas is no virgin. Not anymore, anyways. About a year ago he told me briefly that he'd lost his virginity (in a message, of course), despite his promise, and that 'it was wow' and that he needed to do it again sometime. I'd dare to say he's done 'it' a few times since that. And it's well known I'm not virgin. I'm not a whore, but no virgin.

I scuffed. "I'm not sure how you did that, but I wasn't going to reveal I wasn't drunk until after you put me on your bed." I muttered, crossing my arms and pouting. I did, however, notice his cheeks go slightly pink, and it's nice to know he's still same old Nick. I eyed him, "How'd you know I was fibbing?"

"I've seen you drunk many times, Kandi, and you don't shut up. You just giggled and stumbled this time. Plus you don't smell like a bar." Nick stood, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist and walked backwards to his bed, pulling me with him. When he got there he let himself fall, making me fall on top of him, on top of the bed, and than rolled over, so I was under him, and then rolled off of me, so he was laying next to me. With that, he wrapped his arms around me waist once again and closed his eyes, about to fall asleep. "'Night, Kan-Kan." He muttered tiredly, like a child.

I smiled, playing with a curl. "Night, Nick." Yeah. This is where I'm meant to be. 


End file.
